Robert Greenberger
Robert "Bob" Greenberger is an author who has written and edited several Star Trek novels and stories. He was an editor for DC Comics Star Trek, but started out his career in 1980 by being employed at Starlog Press as editor for and as staff writer for Starlog magazine and its sister publication Future Life, quickly becoming editor for these publications as well. In 1984, he left Starlog to work for DC Comics, though continuing to submit articles for Starlog magazine for a number of years. http://www.bobgreenberger.com/index.php/2009/04/10/starlog-shifts-to-the-web/ Work * ''A Time to...'' series: ** A Time to Hate ** A Time to Love * Star Trek: Gateways: ** Doors Into Chaos (#3) * Doomsday World (co-writer) * Wrath of the Prophets (co-writer) * The Romulan Stratagem * Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers eBooks: ** Past Life (#15) ** Buying Time (#32) * Short stories: ** "Hour of Fire" (part of Star Trek: Enterprise Logs anthology) (also editor, with Carol Greenburg) ** "A Song Well Sung" (part of Tales of the Dominion War anthology) ** "Command Code" (part of Distant Shores anthology) * Q's Guide to the Continuum (co-written with Michael Jan Friedman) * Slings and Arrows: ** A Weary Life (eBook) * Articles ** - Mission Report", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 1, pp. 52-57 ** "Where None Have Gone Before" - Mission Report", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 3, pp. 22-26 ** - Mission Report", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 5, pp. 46-47 ** - Mission Report", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 5, pp. 59-62 ** - Mission Report", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 6, pp. 43-46 ** - Mission Report", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 6, pp. 64-66 ** - Mission Report", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 7, pp. 39-42 ** "Measure of a Man" - Mission Report", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 8, pp. 5-10 ** - Mission Report", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 8, pp. 17-21 ** - Mission Report", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 8, pp. 43-48 ** - Mission Report", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 9, pp. 60-63 ** - Mission Report", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 9, pp. 65-66 ** - Mission Report", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 10, pp. 23-26 ** - Mission Report", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 11, pp. 9-13 ** "The Romulans", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol., 12, pp. 54-55 ** - Mission Report", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 13, pp. 10-13 ** - Mission Report", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 13, pp. 43-46 ** - Mission Report", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 13, pp. 54-57 ** - Mission Report", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 15, pp. 4-8 * Reference works ** Star Trek: The Complete Unauthorized History, 2012 - Author External links * Author's website * Category:Star Trek novel authors Category:Star Trek reference authors Category:Star Trek publication editors